Love Through A Game
by love me like a rose
Summary: Full moon, romantic setting, being with the one they love. It's amazing ut why does it feel so familiar. Oneshot. Poke, Contest and Ikari.


**Hi, it was valentines yesterday and I totally forgot to upload this so I'm doing it now. Anyway… here it is.**

* * *

Love through a Game

_January 17__th__, 8 pm, at Dawn's house_

"Hey May, you wanna play" A girl asks her friend. She has red hair in a side pony and is wearing her yellow PJ's. They are short and a T-shirt  
"Sure, what we playing Misty" The brunette replies. She has blue eyes. She is wearing her PJ's too. She has red bottoms and a white strap shirt that stops just above her naval.  
"I'm not sure what it's called. We should ask Dawn." The girl, known as Misty says.  
"Ask me what?" A bluenette says, walking out of the bathroom. She is also in her PJ's. Her's is a blue silk dress that stops half way down to her knees.  
"What's the name of that game you like?" Misty inquires.  
"Oh that, I don't know the name either but it's still fun!"  
"So how do we play?" May questions.  
"Basically, you choose two people and randomly choose a future from three things" Dawn answers. "For example, say three girls."  
"Misty, me and you" Quickly, Dawn scribbles the names down.  
"Ok, now I need three guys we know"  
"Ash, Drew and Paul" Misty says as she sits down on a black computer chair. Once again, Dawn jots down the names.  
"Now, three places, cities, towns, villages…"  
"Um… Paris at the Eiffel Tower, Venice on a canon down a romantic canal and Hawaii on the beach" May suggests. Dawn repeats her previous action.  
"How they are getting there"  
"Private jet, romantic cruise and intimate car drive." Misty recommend.  
"What they are doing"  
"Getting married, making out and having hot sex." May advises. Dawns face going 7 shades of pink. May looks at Misty, questionably and Misty shrugs back.  
"Lastly, what are they eating?"  
"Strawberries, raspberries and whip cream." Misty finishes.  
"Ok, finished. You ready for the results." Both Misty and May nod their heads at her. "Ok, but you're not gonna like it. Misty and Ash go to the Eiffel Town in Paris, on a private jet. They are planning on getting married and feeding each other strawberries." Misty's mouth is wide open in pure shock and a blush covers her face. "Next, May and Drew go on a romantic canoe trip down a canal in Venice. They get there on a romantic cruise. They are planning on making out the whole trip and feeding each other strawberries."  
"That's um… nice to know" May's voice is dripping with sarcasm "so, on to our last couple" Misty starts to giggle as she remembers what type of stuff they said or this one.  
"Ok, here goes. Dawn, I mean me and … Paul go to a Hawaiian beach by a … intimate car ride. We plan on … having hot sex and feeding each other … whip cream." Misty and May both burst out in a fit of giggles.  
"More like lick it off each other's bodies." Misty says through each laugh. This comment has Dawn burning an intense red.

_February 14__th__,__10 pm, with Misty._

"ASH, can you stop and tell me why we are here!" Misty shouts to a tall black-haired guy. At, this moment they are entering the top of the Eiffel Tower. He turns to face her and says "That's simple. I want you to marry me." He lowers to one knee and pulls out a ring.  
"Ash! I… I… Yes!" she exclaims.  
"What?" Ash is shocked at her reply.  
"I said yes." Ash's confused face instantly turns to a bright smile.  
"I love you Mist, happy Valentine's Day."  
"Happy Valentine's Day" Misty repeats back as she is pull into a long, warm kiss.

Soon they break the kiss to breath.  
"I brought strawberries!" Ash exclaims, pulling out strawberries from the air.  
"Where did those come from?" Misty asks. Ash shrugs as he sets them down on the table next to them. "And why does this seem so familiar." She whispers into the air.

_February 14__th__, 10pm, with May_

"So, this is really romantic. We've only been going out for a week. It doesn't have to be this so extreme" The brunette says to a guy with grass-green hair and emerald-green eyes.  
"What, I know you like Venice and I know that you think going down a canal is romantic so why not."  
"As much as I know this is gonna inflates your ego, I love you Drew!"  
"I love you too May." She smiles as drags Drew into kiss. "You really can't keep yourself off me, can you?" She lightly punches him on his shoulder and giggles. "Well, I brought raspberries." He pulls them out and passes some to her. She takes some and has an idea. She grabs a berry as slowly sucks on it. In and out over and over before biting it and moaning as its juice flows out.  
"You know, good girl like you shouldn't be doing that." His face leans in closer to her.  
"Oh yeah, and who says I'm a good girl." She also leans in closer in till their lips touch. His tongue licks her lips, begging her for entry but she doesn't give in. Instead she makes him beg a little more before finally giving in. Her mouth opens and Drew's tongue rushes in. They battle for dominance for a bit before completely giving into the kiss. They break as their need for air increases.  
"Like I said, you can't keep yourself from me." She smiles at him as she lays her head on his neck.  
_I can't help but think this situation was my idea. I'll think about it later._

_February 14__th__, 10 pm, with Dawn_

Two people lie on the beach, a guy and a girl. The guy has purple hair and is sitting down on the sand. The girl is bluenette and is sitting on his lap, facing him.  
"How is it that you rented out a whole beach for us? And why, for that matter?" She asks.  
"Can't I do something nice for my girlfriend?" He replies  
"Paul, I know you. What is it you're planning?"  
"Well, I'm hoping to get something out of this, Dawn. Is that so bad?"  
"And what exactly would this thing be."  
"You! Anyway, I bought whip cream"  
"Yay, I love whip cream! But how are we going to eat it?"  
"Like this" he squires some on the bottom of his neck and lowers his face to it. Slowly he starts to suck on it, swirling his tongue around, planting soft kisses. Dawn lets out a light moan as he makes his way up to her lips. One at a time, he slowly starts to unbutton her shirt. He completely takes it off and goes back to using whipped cream. He squirts some on her chest in a line and starts to lick it off her. Once again Dawn lets out another deep groan. They reposition themselves so that Dawn is lying down on the sand and Paul is on top. By now, they are only up to their underwear and kissing each other deeply.  
_Ok, I know I've thought of this before. It's like total déjà vu._

_January 18__th__, 10 am, at Dawn's house_

"Guys, you done yet?" Drew screams to the bathroom next door. Him, Ash and Paul have been waiting for May, Misty and Dawn to finish for the past half an hour.  
"No! Just wait a bit" They girls scream back.  
"Hey guys, look what I found. It's that game where you choose all those random things" Ash says. "Look, it involves us." They all peer down and scan the paper. When they look up they all laugh at each other's faces. They all have a bright blush sprinkled across their cheeks. Funnily enough, the most noticeable one is Paul, who usually is never provoked by such things.  
"Um… well that's awkward." Drew finally says  
"Yeah, maybe we should just throw it away." Ash suggests.  
"OR we take the part that includes us and use it as blackmail later." Paul smirks.  
"I like that idea more." Drew says. "But we can't tell the girl the other has this, ok?" They all agree and take their parts, then settle back down.

"Ok, we are done now, do you want to go?" May says as she walks in the room.  
"Yeah, it will be fun, going on a cruise." Drew says smirking to himself.  
"I still can't believe that you and Misty get to travel over Europe because you one a completion." She announces over to Ash.  
"Yeah, it sounds fun." He replies back, smiling.  
"And what are you doing Paul?" She asks. He only shrugs. "Hmm… I hope Dawn is going to be alright stuck with you!"  
"Oh, don't worry, I have some plans!" He grins to himself as well. This doesn't go unnoticed by May but she decides to ignore it and walks down the stairs, the boys trailing behind her.

* * *

**Well, that was my late Valentine's Day story. I hope you liked it. I think I went a bit too far on some of it. Especially on Dawns part but it's not my fault. It just fit with the story. Any way… R&R plz! I don't get enough Reviews and now I'm feeling neglected. That makes me sad. Over and out, LMLAR**


End file.
